Trapped in the Cave of Wonders/Unleashing a Genie from the Lamp/Friend Like Me
This is where Aladdin, Abu, Mickey and friends meet Genie in Mickey Mouse and Aladdin. Back with Aladdin, Mickey, and the others, they were unconscious and Abu, Bowser, and Pluto had to help them. Abu: Oh, oh. Aladdin, wake up. Pluto: (whimpering for Mickey while licking him) Mickey Mouse: My head. Goofy: Gwarsh, I think I was out for a while. Bowser: (whimpering for Goofy and licking him) Then, Carpet helped Aladdin up by lifting him up a bit. Aladdin: Oh, my head. Is everyone okay? Huey: I think so, but where's Uncle Donald? As if to answer his question, Donald was underneath Goofy. Goofy: Donald, what are you doing there? Donald Duck: You were standing on me! Goofy: Oops (as he gets off of him) Sorry, Donald. Then, Aladdin looked up notice that he and the other are trapped down here. Aladdin: We're trapped... That... two faced son of a jackel! Scrooge McDuck: (sigh) Curse Me Kilt, whats the point now that the lamp is long gone now. Launchpad McQuack: You mean... (grabs the lamp out from his coat pocket) this kind a lamp, Mr. McDee? Abu: (screeching with joy) Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Alright, Launchpad! Max Goof: So, Aladdin, what do you make of this lamp anyway? Aladdin: Looks like such a beat up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think there’s something written here, but it’s hard to make out. As he rubbed the lamp, smoke comes out of the hole, it begins to shake and glow. But then, Aladdin held onto the lamp and our wonderful friend, the Genie comes out. Genie: Aaaaahhhhh! OY! Gyro Gearloose: Suffering Sassafras! A genie in the lamp! Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! Now, I've seen everything! Terra: I'm sure you have, Mr. McDuck. Genie: 10,000 years will give ya such a crick in the neck! (hangs Aladdin on a nearby rock) Hang on a second. (pulls his head off and spins it around, yelling as he does so) Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there!? (as Carpet pulls Aladdin down and he uses the lamp end of himself as a microphone) I'm telling, it's nice to be back, Ladies and Gentlemen. Hi, where ya guys from? (sticks the mic in Aladdin's face) What’re your names? Aladdin: Uh, Al... uh, Aladdin. Mickey Mouse: Mickey Mouse. Genie: Aladdin and Mickey Mouse! That's nice names, and it's nice to have you two on the show! (to Aladdin) Hey, can I called you Al or maybe just Din? Or how about Laddie? Sounds like 'Here, Boy! (whistles) C'mon, Laddie! (as genie transformed himself into a dog wearing a plaid hat and scarf) Donald Duck: (chuckles) How does he do that!? Aladdin: (shaking his head) I must have hit my head harder than I thought. Genie: Do you smoke? Mind if I do? (transforms back to himself then starts laughing) Oh, sorry, Cheetah! Hope I didn’t singe the fur! (to Carpet) Yo, Rugman! Haven’t seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel! Yo! Yeah! So, Carpet flies over and high fives the Genie. Then, he looks at Aladdin. Genie: Say, you’re a lot smaller than my last master. (lifts his beer-gut) Either that or I’m gettin’ bigger. Look at me from the side, do I look different to you? Launchpad McQuack: I don't think you're that fatter. Aladdin: Wait a minute! I’m... your master? Genie: (slaps a diploma in Aladdin’s hand and a mortarboard on his head) That’s right! He can be taught!! What would you wish of me, (as Arnold Schwarzenegger) the ever impressive, (inside a cube) the long contained, (as a ventriloquist with a dummy) often imitated, (tosses the dummy aside) but never duplicated... (multiplies into multiple Genies who surround him) DUP. Genies: Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated. Genie: (says it like a ring announcer at a boxing match) Genie Of The Lamp! (goes into Ed Sullivan) Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank you! Aladdin: Whoa! Wish fulfillment? Genie: Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes. Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt! Bobby Zimmeruski: I don't get it, only three wishes? Genie: (turns into a slot machine) That’s it. (as his arm pulls down and three Genies appear in the windows) Three. (as three Genie caballeros come out of the slot) Uno, dos, tres. (changes into b/w Groucho Marx) No substitutions, exchanges or refunds. (as the duck drops with the secret word "Refunds") Aladdin: (to his friends) Now I know I’m dreaming. Genie: Master, I don’t think you quite realize what you’ve got here! So why don’t you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities. So, Genie lights up like a fluorescent light. Genie: Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales But, master, you in luck 'cause up your sleeves You got a brand of magic never fails During the song, Genie produces 40 thieves who surround Aladdin with swords. Genie appears in his vest, then sticks his arms out and boxes the thieves into submission. You got some power in your corner now Some heavy ammunition in your camp You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how See all you gotta do is rub that lamp And I'll say Boxing ring appears, Aladdin in the corner, being massaged by Genie. Then, Genie turns into a pile of fireworks and explodes and fire at one of our heroes. Then Genie appears inside lamp and grabs Aladdin’s hand and rubs lamp with it. Mister Aladdin, sir What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order Jot it down You ain't never had a friend like me Genie produces a table and chairs, then writes down things on a note pad, like a waiter. Life is your restaurant And I'm your maître d’! C'mon whisper what it is you want You ain't never had a friend like me Genie appears as a plate of chicken, then returns to normal, but enlarges his ear to listen to Aladdin. Finally, he explodes into four duplicate Genies. Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service You're the boss The king, the shah The Genies give him a shave, haircut and manicure, then Aladdin appears in a comfy chair (eh?) surrounded by the treasure and being fanned by women. The Genie appears and fills the screen with baklava. Say what you wish It's yours! True dish How about a little more Baklava? Have some of column "A" Try all of column "B" I'm in the mood to help you dude You ain't never had a friend like me Aladdin rises up on a column of food with a giant A on top, then jumps to another column with a B on top. He falls off and is caught by a cushion held by Genie. He opens his mouth, and his tongue turns into a staircase. A miniature Genie dressed like a magician comes out. The mini Genie does a little dance with the Genie’s two giant hands. At the end, they surround the mini Genie and squish him into nothing. Wah-wah-wah! (Oh my!) Wah-wah-wah! (No no!) Wah-wah-wah! (My my my!) (Scats) Can your friends do this? Can your friends do that? Can your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, poof? The Genie pulls off his head, duplicates it, then juggles them. He tosses them to Aladdin, who juggles with one hand and spins one of the heads on his fingertip like a basketball. He tosses the heads back onto the Genie, who proceeds to try and pull himself out of a hat at his base. He spirals around and around until he turns into a white rabbit. The rabbit transforms into a purple dragon (very reminiscent of Figment from Epcot Center). The dragon breathes fire, which turns into three harem girls, who dance around Aladdin. Just as he begins to enjoy them, they disappear. Well, looky here Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip And then make the sucker disappear? So don'tcha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed I'm here to answer all your midday prayers You got me bona fide, certified You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires I got a powerful urge to help you out So whatcha wish? I really wanna know You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh Genie imitates what he is calling Aladdin, then turns into a certificate which rolls up and surrounds Aladdin. Genie pulls a list {written in Arabic} out of Aladdin’s ear, which he uses to rub his behind like drying off after a shower. Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three I'm on the job, you big nabob You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend like me The dancing harem girls reappear, and Aladdin leans in to kiss one. She turns into the Genie, who zaps four dancing elephants into existence. To the other direction, he zaps in four dancing camels, and a grand finale dancing number ensues, as well our Heroes dancing along as well. Abu grabs as much gold as he can, but the Genie wraps everything up in a cyclone and zaps it away until they’re all back in the cave. You ain't never had a friend like me, hah! Once the song was over, there was a neon sign hovering above him saying "applause". Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: (with Carpet clapping) Bravo! Then, Abu turns his hat over and sees that is is empty. Genie: (poofs up to Aladdin) So, what’ll it be, Master? Aladdin: You’re gonna grant me any three wishes I want, right? Genie: (as William F. Buckley) Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos. Mickey Mouse: Like what, Genie? Genie: Ah, rule number one, I can’t kill anybody. (slices his head off with his finger) So, don’t ask. Rule two, I can’t make anybody fall in love with anyone else. (as his head turns into a big pair of lips which kiss Aladdin) You little punim, there. (lies flat) Rule three, (gets up and transforms into a zombie) I can’t bring people back from the dead. It’s not a pretty picture, (grabs Aladdin and shakes him) I don’t like doing it! (poofs back to normal) Other than that, you got it! So, Aladdin and Abu looked at each other to begin their plot along with Mickey. Aladdin: Ah, provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes? Mickey Mouse: I'll say, Aladdin. (chuckles) Some all powerful genie... can’t even bring people back from the dead. Aladdin: I don't know, You guys, he probably can’t even get us out of this cave. Sora: I see your point, Aladdin. Looks like we’re gonna have to find a way out of here... They start to leave, but a big blue foot stomps down in front of them. Genie: Excuse me? Are you lookin’ at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you’re all walkin’ out on me? (gets madder and madder) I don’t think so, not right now. You’re getting your wishes, so sit down!! (as Donald shreaks as they all get on Carpet and Genie takes the form of a stewardess, with lots of arms pointing out the exits) In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. Weeee’rrrrrreee... outta here! At last, they all got out of the cave and into the night sky. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225